


A Spontaneous Getaway

by ericsonclan



Series: Ericson's Diner AU [17]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24676006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan
Summary: Mitch invites Brody on an impromptu weekend getaway <3
Relationships: Brody/Mitch (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: Ericson's Diner AU [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688374
Kudos: 1





	A Spontaneous Getaway

**Author's Note:**

> (by Linnea)

Brody absentmindedly spun the pencil in her hand, looking down at the assignment before her. Her eyes lit up, the pencil quickly filling in the last problem on the paper. Letting out a sigh of relief, she put away the assignment. She had finally finished all her assignments that were due on Monday. Leaning back in her chair, she stretched her arms when suddenly her phone buzzed. Glancing down at it she noticed it was from Mitch. 

_I’m outside at the usual spot._

That’s weird. He usually didn’t show up without letting her know ahead of time and especially not late at night. 

_Be right out._

Brody stood up, grabbing her jacket and zipping it up before leaving her college-assigned apartment. When she got outside she immediately recognized his old pickup truck. Mitch was leaning against it, his face lighting up when he saw her. “Hey, Brody.” A small smile appeared on his face. 

“Hey. What are you doing here?” She stuffed her hands into her pockets, the night air nipping at her. 

“Well, I thought it would be fun if we went on a spontaneous road trip. I know this great b’n’b in Illinois. It would take us a while to drive there, but I thought it would be fun.” He gave a nervous smile, hiding his hands in his own jacket. 

Brody looked at her boyfriend, her stomach filling with butterflies at the idea. She didn’t have any shifts this weekend and she always wanted to go on a road trip. A warm smile covered her face. “I’d love to.” 

Mitch looked up in shock, an excited smile on his face. “Really?” 

“Yeah. Let me just grab some stuff. I’ll be right back.” She turned around, sprinting back into her apartment, quickly grabbing a bag and shoving some clothes and other essentials in there. “Alright, I’m back!” She called out.

Mitch opened the door for her and helped her with her bag. Running around to the other side of the car, he reentered it and started it up, beginning the long drive towards their destination. 

Brody was suddenly hit with the smell of pizza. Looking back, she noticed a pizza box. “You got pizza?” She looked over at Mitch with a smile. 

“Hell yeah! It wouldn’t be a road trip without it.” He reached down, grabbing a bag that contained other snacks. “Even got some Snickers and Skittles.” He handed the bag over to Brody who began to open a pack of Skittles.

“You really thought of everything, huh?” She glanced around. “Oh, except some drinks I guess.” 

Mitch flashed a proud smile over towards his girlfriend. “Nope. I thought of that too.” He motioned to the back seats where a six pack of beer lay. 

“Beer? Really, Mitch?” Brody gave a look of disapproval.

“What? I thought it would be nice to have a drink.” 

“Not while you’re driving. We’re both going to be driving so we shouldn’t have any.” She noticed a nearby gas station. “Pull over.”   
Mitch grumbled but complied, pulling into the gas station. 

“I’ll go buy us some drinks.” Brody commented, leaving the car. Pulling her jacket closer around her, she entered the store. 

“Hello.” The gas station worker droned. 

“Hello.” Brody replied with a shy smile before turning her attention towards the drinks that were held near the back of the store. There sure were a lot of options to choose from. Her eyes looked at each option carefully before deciding on her purchases. With her arms filled with drinks she returned back to the truck. Mitch leaned over to open the door for her. 

“Thanks.” She sat down, placing the drinks on her lap. “I got you a Coke and an iced tea for me and some water for the both of us.” 

Mitch nodded in approval before starting up the car again. Soon they were on the highway making their way to the b’n’b. Brody leaned forward, turning on the radio. The station had some nice music for the most part. The two talked over most of it, laughing at stories from work and tales from throughout the week. Whenever a song came on that the two of them liked they’d pause their conversation, singing along as they looked at each other, playful smiles on their faces. Before they knew it they were a third of the way there. Mitch pulled over, giving the keys to Brody who would take on the next part of the drive. They quickly switched seats.

“You should get some sleep if you’re tired.” Brody glanced over at him with a warm smile. 

“No I’m fi-” a yawn cut off Mitch’s sentence. His shoulders sagged as a wave of exhaustion hit him. “Okay. But only for twenty minutes. I don’t want you to get bored.” Mitch’s eyelids were getting droopy and soon he was asleep. 

Brody looked over at him with a loving expression before starting up the truck. The highway was pretty empty at this time at night so it was a pretty pleasant drive. 

Mitch slept soundly, the radio playing a popular pop song as Brody drove. Mitch was out for more than an hour before he woke up. “Hey, what time is it?” he asked, blinking his eyes to try and wake up faster. 

“A little past three.” Brody replied, looking over her shoulder before changing lanes. He gave a small nod, shifting his weight. 

“So I heard that there’s some pretty cool parks and stuff near the b’n’b. We can visit some while we’re there.” 

“That sounds nice. Is there anywhere else you wanna go when we get there?” 

“Breakfast would be nice.” Mitch replied with a smile. 

Brody glanced over, returning the smile. “Sounds like a good plan.” 

The two continued to talk about different things they wanted to do over the weekend and soon Brody’s segment of the drive was over and Mitch was back in the driver’s seat. As soon as they had switched spots Brody fell asleep. Mitch’s eyes wandered over to his girlfriend who shifted in her seat, her head falling over against the window. His heart skipped a beat. God, he loved her. Shit. Need to pay attention to the road. Drawing his attention away from her, Mitch focused on the drive. It was only a couple more hours now. 

\---

“Brody.” Mitch gently placed his hand on her shoulder. She let out a tired groan, her eyes slowly fluttering open. “We’re here.” 

Brody gave a sleepy nod, accepting his hand as he helped her out of the truck. After a few minutes her eyes adjusted, taking in the sight before her. There in front of the couple was a beautiful park. Trees covered the walkways and many different types of flowers blossomed throughout the park. Mitch slowly came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her. 

“So, you ready for a kickass weekend?” he whispered in her ear. 

Brody turned around, placing a quick kiss on his lips. “I can’t wait.” 

Mitch’s face grew slightly red. 

“But first things first. Let’s get some breakfast.” 

Mitch gave a huge smile, intertwining his hand with hers. “There’s a great breakfast place not far from here.” 

“Lead the way.”

The two walked back to the car, each excited for a fun weekend getaway.


End file.
